


Bedroom Comfort

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Episode: s01e10 Chapter Ten: The Lost Weekend, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Betty is upset with how Jughead's party turned out





	Bedroom Comfort

Betty turns slightly when she hears the door open. She needed to find somewhere quiet after Cheryl brought up the game of secrets. Popcorn had been spilled, and an afternoon of setting up birthday arrangements had fallen to pieces. The entire Andrews house had grown somber in the manner of a few minutes. Jughead quietly comes into the room, Archie’s room.

Betty is sitting on the floor, with her back against the footboard. Jughead notices her minor jumpy nature, but he doesn’t call her out on it. He doesn’t say anything. Instead, he slides down next to her and places an arm around her shoulders. She instantly leans against him, finding comfort in his arms.

“Thanks for today,” He whispers.

“Why? It’s ruined,” She whispers back hoarsely.

He kisses the top of her head. “You put it together. You stayed. Thanks, Betty.”

She says nothing but snuggles closer, and they close their eyes.


End file.
